Wizard One Half
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Ranma arrives in Nerima like the regular continuity only here he is the mage of Hope, Kamen Rider Wizard. (Ranma/Nabiki fic.) (Nabiki will have the powers of a fan made Rider.)


Wizard one half

Chapter 1

Burn of the mage. Chill of the witch

Okay, here's my second attempt at Ranma. Given the fact you can't find the first attempt. You should be able to tell you how well it went. Well, here's hoping this one goes better. Okay, as it was said in the description, this will be a Ranma/Nabiki with the latter also being a Rider known as Kamen Rider Sorcerous. Not to be confused with Sorcerer. . Now fair warning Ranma will be a little OOC in being more laid back than given the fact that he tries not to let things get him down lest he become a Phantom. Well, not much else to say so... Let's kick it up!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Our story begins with a young woman with blood red hair done in a pigtail wearing a red Chinese style shirt walking down a rain with her hands behind her head.

"Seriously, twelve years we've been on this training trip and you neglect to tell me that you had me engaged before I was born?" She asked the Panda who was walking next to her getting a growl. "Would have been nice to know is all I'm saying, Pop." She said as the two continued to walk, getting stars from bystanders.

Suddenly the girl stopped and looked off to her left.

"Hey, it just occurred to me that I can't show up at your buddy's place like this. I'll catch up with you later." The girl said before running off and jumping on top of a couple of buildings, leaving the Panda looking confused.

A few moments later, the girl arrived at an ally way before pulling a silver ring with an orange stone and the destine of a Dragon's head coming out of a portal. The girl then pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal a belt buckle that resembled a gold lined hand and placing her hand over it as a voice said **"Connect. Please!"** as a circle of runes appeared next to the girl before she reached in to it and pulled out a thermos and poured the contents on her head as she grew several inches, her hair turned black and her feminine form was replaced with a clearly male one.

Our now male hero then pressed the ring to his belt buckle once more as the mystic portal opened up once again to reveal a black motocross style motorcycle with a huge red gem on the front. Though to the average person, the gem was unseen. The young man then mounted the bike and rode off.

(AN: Yeah, it's a little head canon of mine that Riders who aren't public figures have perception filters or something on their bikes. Explaining how nobody in a Rider series questions why the main character had the exact same style of motorcycle as the insect themed superhero.)

A few minutes later, the young man arrived at a warehouse where several people being surrounded by a large amount of grey humanoid monsters holding spears being led by what appeared to be a minotaur.

"You must realize that nobody is going to save you." The Minotaur mocked to one of the people. The boy was about to make his move when suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit the Minotaur in the shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know." Said a young woman with short brown hair going down to her shoulders holding a bow with a black and with rainbow metal lining and red blades on the front wearing a denim jacket over a pink shirt showing her mid drift, blue skinny jeans and blue tennis shoes. "I think I know someone." She said with a smirk.

The Minotaur stood there for a second before pulling out the arrow. "Silver. A witch." He growled before sending his goons after the girl only for the boy to make himself known by pulling out a large gun with the hand mark that was on his belt and shot the goons in the back.

"Now, I might be new to town. But it doesn't seem like good manors to gang up on someone like that." He quipped before holding up a ring with the hand symbol on it and placed it to his buckle.

 **"Driver On. Please!"** The voice of the buckle said as it grew in to a bulky silver belt as the boy held up a ruby ring and folded down some metal on it making bit look like a mask. He then flipped a mechanism on the belt as the symbol changed to match his right hand.

 **"Shabadoobie. Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobie. Touch to Henshin!** " The belt sang rapidity before in a mighty shout of "Henshin!" The boy brought down his hand as the belt said " **Flame! Please! Hi. Hi. Hi, hi, hi!"** and a magic circle went past his body from the right and he was covered in black spandex with a silver helmet with red gems adorning his head and chest. All toped off by the back of the armor making it look like he was wearing a tail coat.

"Another magic user?" The girl asked before shrugging and pulling out her won rainbow hand ring.

 **"Driver on. Please!"** Her own buckle said in a seductive sounding female voice as as her buckle turned in to a bulky black belt and she pulled out a light blue ring and repeated the proses the boy just preformed. **"Shabadoobie. Touch to Henshin! Shabadoobie. Touch to Henshin!"** Her belt sang before she called out "Henshin!" and she dropped her hand down and the belt said **"Ice. Please! Yuki. Yuki. Yu, yu Yuki!"** as a white and light blue version of the boys suit with high heels and a black helmet adorned the girl.

The two of them then jumped down, both the boy's gun and the girl's bow converting in to swords. The boy then pulled out a blue ring with the image of a Dragon falling from a circle. **"Fall. Please!"** The belt said as the people fell down a circle and landed out side.

"Now that they're out of the way..." The red clad boy said before raising his hand with his ring pointed at his their foes and said "Showtime.

(Insert song : Life is Showtime.)

Several of the creatures rushed toward the two warriors only for the two to begin slicing them one by one.

A large number of the creatures converged on the boy, three of them receiving a leg sweep before he flipped to the side and shot a few more of them before morphing his gun back in to a sword and blocking a stab before throwing the creature in to the other and pulling out an orange ring depicting a small Dragon and a long Dragon. **"Big. Please!"** The belt said as a circle appeared in front of him and he placed his arm though and a giant version came out and smashed down on the creatures.

The girl in the meantime jumped over a few of the creatures, converting her sword back in to a bow and pulling back on the string as five arrows appeared and she released her grip and took down the creatures. She then ran forward and choked one of the creatures with her bow and switching it back in to sword cutting his head off at the neck. She then pulled out a purple ring with the image a Cerberus with speed lines behind it. **"Speed. Please!"** Her belt called as everything around her slowed to a crawl from her perspective as she ran through the creatures slashing and spinning before the spell wore off and a dozen more of the creatures fell to the ground.

The two magic users were then standing side by side and pulled out an orange ring with a Dragon and foot on it and a purple wing with a Cerberus and a high heeled foot on it. **"Kick Strike. Saiko!"** Both belts called out as the two jumped up with flames enveloped the foot of the boy while a small blizzard surrounded the foot of the girl and they kicked in to the remaining creatures, causing them to exploded.

(Song end.)

As the smoke cleared, the two heroes looked around to see that the Minotaur had escaped.

"Damn." The boy said as his suit disappeared. The girl then came up next to him and powered down as well.

"Thanks for your help." She said with a smile.

"No problem. Always happy to help a fellow mage." He grinned. "I'm Ranma." He introduced with his hand out.

"I'm Nabiki." The girl introduced back as she shook his hand before her phone beep and she pulled it out to read the text. "I gotta go. See you around?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah." He said with a smile as she summoned her own black and light blue version of Ranma's bike.

About ten minutes later, Nabiki arived back at her home to be met by a man with long black hair and a mustache wearing a green gi, a young woman who looked to be slightly older than her with long brown hair wearing a yellow dress and a apron, and a girl who looked to be slightly younger than her with long dark navy hair wearing a light yellow gi and a red belt.

"Hey, Daddy. What's up?" She asked sitting down between the other two girls.

"Nabki, Kasumi, Akane..." Nabiki's father began.

'Saying our names back to back. Never a good sign.' Nabiki thought before her father told her and her sisters the situation.

"What!" The girl in the gi, Akane shouted. "You mean to tell me that you agreed to whore one of us out to your old friends kid?" She asked in rage.

"Akane. Please calm down." Kasumi said as she put her hands on Akane's shoulders. "But Father, you still should of told us before now." She said in a voice that sounded like a disapointed mother.

"Do you even know this guy?" Nabiki asked in annoyance.

"All I know is his name." Her dad said. "His name is..." He tried to say before a certain boy and Panda rounded a the corner of the door frame.

Nabiki's eyes widened as the tumblers rolled in to place and shock she asked "Ranma?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well there you go. I hope you liked the first chapter. Next chapter, we'll see Ranma and Nabiki explaining to each other how they got their magic. Now before I go, I'm having a bit of trouble deciding who should be Beast. Mouse or Ryoga? Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
